The Queens of Darkness
by Swanqueen1215
Summary: Once Upon a Time with a twist a new back story for Regina (Gina) and Emily (Emma) The Evil Queen (Gina/Regina) falls in love with her white knight (Emily/Emma) and work together with the Dark Troll (Rumple) to perfect a new curse for the Queens of Darkness to have a fresh start in a new world. It is a slow burn. Please leave a comment/review they help me be a better writer.


This is a SQ fic it is a bit of a slower burn than I usually write but I promise it will be worth it! Gina is Regina, Emily is Emma, Sofia is Cora, and the Dark Troll is Rumple. I am doing a treatment for a potential series so I have kept the names for that so yeah. I had this idea for a few months, but extremely busy with family and did not want to start a fic and only update once a month. I hope you like it please review it helps me improve and inspires me to be better. I will try to update weekly or bi weekly. Let me know if I should continue this fic. I have it all in my head now I just need time to type it all up. I do not own anything but the idea. All mistakes are mine alone.

The Queens of Darkness

It happened long ago, in a far-away land where magic belonged only to the royal families or so they thought. In the early 13th century there was an evil presence lurking in the forests by night, hiding, waiting to devour its prey. This evil was never seen, only felt, and the destruction it left behind sent chills down one's spine. He was known as The Dark Troll.

There once was an Evil King, King Frances, Emperor of all Spain, he was a short statured child, that was neglected by his parents and made fun of throughout childhood. He was cruel to animals, servants, and Nannies. At the age of 23 he became King when he had his parents killed, while he watched them being tortured while he cackled in the darkness of his dungeon with glee. He took magic lessons in preparation of taking the thrown. He left his people starving, while he ate to his fill, his guards trained by day and partied by night they choose their women from the surrounding villages. Once word got out to neighboring kingdoms he was arrested then thrown out of the city left to his own defenses. Defeated he ran to the Dark forest where he perfected his magic and he was known as "The Dark Troll. Frances became the most powerful sorcerer in all the lands. He tricked, tortured, and killed. Torturing countless families throughout history. Legend says that he still lurks around the grounds and in the Dark Forest steeling the young and lost. In order to stay young, a deal, was made with the Devil himself.

Three centuries later Frances was tired of being lonely, in search for companionship, he started his search. One sunny day in June he was walking in the Dark Forest, hearing laughter, he grins baring his white sharp teeth. He sneaks up behind a tree watching the scene unfold in front of him. Four girls in their teens were playing with a kite. As they ran through the flowers, their dresses flowing around them. He was in awe of their beauty and youthfulness. The four sisters' names were Letizia, Leonor, Asturias, and Sofia. Their father was King Andreas and their mother was Queen Isabella. The girls wanted for nothing and the King and Queen ruled with their hearts and made sure all their people had the basic necessities and provided work. On a cold, stormy, October, night, the girls were saddened by the news of their parent's demise. The King and Queen were killed as they traveled to a neighboring kingdom for the fall harvest ball. Little did they know that the Dark Troll was the cause. Frances delighted in this fact. He befriended and later taught the girls magic with dire consequences if not quick to learn. He used each girl to their fullest, leaving them tired and drained. The girls slept sometimes for days at a time. After their lessons' they were left alone in the dungeon.

The girls now women were separated and they each had their own castle. Letizia, had Madrid, her power is with ice. Leonor, had El Escorial, her power is mind control, Asturia's had Aran Juez, her power is to turn into a dragon at will, and Sofia had Alcala De Henares and her power is with fire. Known as the Queens of Darkness, they ruled with an iron fist and a cold heart, never to marry or so they thought.

When Sofia was courted by King Anthony the others were jealous and had him killed, but not before Sofia found out she was with child. Sofia packed her belongings wanting a better for her child she left before dawn. Anthony's brother Daniel and his wife Lena welcomed her to their home in a small town in Italy. Sofia met a kind-hearted king, King Henry of Sardinia. King Henry married Sofia before her pregnancy was noticeable in a grand wedding with all the towns people and royal families present. Months later when Sofia gave birth to a baby girl she names Giovani, she knew immediately upon seeing her that her beloved Anthony was not the father it was Frances's the Dark Troll. Sofia thanked God every single day that she left when she did. Sofia in no way wanted him to know that she had his baby as he would use the child to force her to do his bidding. Little Gina was growing up happy and healthy now four years old. Sofia and Henry spoiled her with love and attention she wanted for nothing. Henry took Sofia on a trip on the Sea while the Nany watched Gina. Little did they know that the Dark Troll has been keeping tabs on Sofia determined to bring his sorcerous home where she belonged and he will not let her get away again.

The heavens, turned a dark grey, as heavy clouds, rolled above, in the night sky, thunder clapping loudly, and lightning lighting up the turbulent sea. The waves rolled higher and higher unknown to those sleeping soundly below deck. The boat hit a rock with a sudden jolt people ran screaming trying to find something to keep them afloat, the sole survivor was Sofia, Henry hung on to the shared floating door for as long as he could, he made her promise to take care of Gina and to love again but she promised to never let anyone get close to her broken heart again as he floated away with the waves. Everyone she loves gets killed leaves or uses her. Filled with sorrow she returns to her daughter hugging her tight she explained that Daddy could not come home. With no one to help her and Henry's family taking over the thrown, and with no other choice she went home to her sisters and took her place on her thrown. She was cold as ice to all, kept to herself, refused to court any suiters, but loved and adored her sweet, sweet, Gina. The Dark Troll sneaks into the castle on a cold, dreary, late night watching little Gina as she slept. He noticed some similarities then realization hit and hit hard this definitely was his daughter. His smile turning into an evil grin as he planned a curse of all curses. Frances threw book after book off of his book case as he searched for his magic tome. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, until he finally found the one he wanted searching through the spells for several in his favor. Frances recited the spell over his cauldron after he carefully added each ingredient. His evil grin spreading as he accomplished step one to his plan. Holding up the changeling necklace. This necklace will change one's appearance into the one desired and they would talk, look, and act like that individual. Now he must go in search of Sofia.


End file.
